somos dos en uno
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: caminaban por las calles de Konoha cuando ella le hizo una pregunta cuya respuesta el queria decirle pero no sabia como...shikatema..


**Este fic lo obtuve mientras leía un libro acerca de las estrategias y en una parte hablaba del trabajo en equipo lo cual me recordó a nuestra parejita jaja y pues mi mente se puso a volar y he aquí el resultado**

**(Aclaración: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia completita a mi XD)**

**Somos dos en uno**

Se encontraban caminando por las calles de Konoha admirando el paisaje y saludando a uno que otro conocido que se topaban caminaban en silencio cosa que la torturaba por lo que decidió romper el silencio con una pregunta que se hacia desde hace ya tiempo.

-vago-dijo

-hm- contesto el con evidente pereza.

-no te has preguntado porque trabajamos tan bien en equipo-dijo viéndolo directo

El no contesto y no la miro, continuaron caminando cada una distante a los pensamientos del otro. El con un gran aburrimiento y ella con un deje de molestia por no recibir respuesta a su pregunta.

Pero lo que ella no sabia era que el se preguntaba lo mismo y mas. Se preguntaba como fue que se caso con una mujer tan problemática como ella, se preguntaba como ere que se había enamorado tan locamente de ella, como cada misión que realizaban juntos el resultado era el mismo, victoria, en como ella lo entendía y en como el la entendía y en ocasiones sin tener que hablar pera trazar la estrategia, aunque el tenia la respuesta que darle una que casualmente ella le dio aquella vez, decidió no dársela aun. Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegarle poco a poco su boda, su primera noche con ella como esposos como no, la dejaba salir de la habitación y cuando tenían misiones al regresar se aseguraban de recuperar el tiempo perdido.-9 meses- dijo para si mismo. La miraba de reojo, ella se acariciaba el vientre y sonreía al hacerlo y se dio cuenta de que por eso se enamoro de ella por esa amabilidad que solo le daba a el y a su pequeño hijo. Se sonrió de medio lado, continuaba con sus recuerdos.

La sonrisa de el le llamo su atención, esa sonrisa que la volvía loca y con la cual el hacia desaparecer todos sus problemas, enojos y molestias. Pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el pequeño ser que se movía impaciente dentro de ella.

-es hora- dijo tratando de no gritar por el dolor.

-tranquila vamos- le tomo la mano y caminaron despacio.

Gracias a Kamisama se encontraban cerca del hospital de Konoha entraron y los enfermeros se hicieron cargo de Temari.

-tranquila voy por Tsunade-sama- le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-no tardes, a y recuérdale la apuesta- le dijo sonriendo.

-si- le dijo rascándose la cabeza y salió corriendo.

Corrió lo mas rápido que en su vida había corrido, esa mujer si que lo hacia trabajar, pero a el no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Al entrar al edificio de la Hokage de dirigió directamente al despacho de la Quinta.

-es hora- dijo cansado por su esfuerzo.

-vamos- dijo sin inmutarse.

-hoy se define todo- dijo con superioridad mientras corrían hacia el hospital.

-hm- dijo cansado.

FLASH BACK

-Nara Shikamaru porque no has entregado el papeleo que te entregue hace 3 días!- grito la Hokage.

- Mendokusai- dijo aburrido el shinobi- es demasiado problemático tener que revisar cada papel- dijo- tengo suficiente con Temari su embarazo es tan problemático por sus cambios de humor y ay veces que no duerme -dijo dando un gran bostezo.

-aaa, por cierto ya que tocas el tema, ya saben su será niño y niña- pregunto curiosa la Sannin.

-no, pero de antemano se que será una niña- dijo con firmeza.

-como puedes estar tan seguro, será un varon-dijo con superioridad la quinta.

-es una apuesta, Tsunade-sama- dijo el con burla. La conocía desde que tenia 13 años sabia que era una mujer dura y difícil de vencer, por también era reconocida por sus apuestas.

-Si- dijo poniéndose de pie y mirándolo a los ojos, retándolo.

-acepto la apuesta- dijo si mas.

-porque estas tan seguro de que será una niña- pregunto curiosa.

-hm- dijo

-bien, yo me encargo del parto de tu mujer y hare que te tragues ese "hm" cuando veas que es un varon- dijo con arrogancia.

- bien y yo le explicare el porque mi mujer dio a luz a una niña cuando me la entreguen- dijo con burla- por cierto cada apuesta tiene una recompensa ¿cierto?- dijo el regresando su vista a la Quinta.

-si, y que quieres- dijo seria

-bien en caso de que se a una niña, tender un mes de vacaciones y usted se encarga de papeleo- dijo serio

-acepto, pero si es niño olvídate de las vacaciones-dijo sonriendo

-hm-dijo – me retiro- se dio la media vuelta y se fue directo a casa donde una enfurecida Temari lo golpearía por regresar tarde sin haberle avisado.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Llegaron al hospital en muy poco tiempo, Tsunade entro a la sala de parto junto con Sakura quien le ayudaría a asistir el parto. No tenía otra cosa que hacer más que esperar.

-1, 2, 3 horas, ya tardaron demasiado- le dijo a su mejor amigo Chouji quien llego primero que todos

La sala de espera era un completo caos, Shikamaru estaba nervioso, Naruto gritaba a los cuatro vientos que se calmara, Chouji le animaba mientras comía unas papas fritas, Ino lo apoyaba mientras sostenía en brazos a un pequeño varón de 2 meses y Sai le sonreía, y para colmo Kiba le gritaba a Chouji que ese no era un lugar para comer. Todo el escándalo se detuvo cuando Tsunade apareció. El primero en acercarse fue Shikamaru quien impaciente le pregunto.

-y bien- dijo nervioso y a punto de temblar por la expresión en el rostro de la quinta. Semblante negro y de duda.

-un mes de vacaciones y del papeleo me encargo yo- dijo vencida.

Shikamaru lo primero que hizo fue esbozar una sonrisa. La conocía tan bien que por eso acepto la apuesta, no solo era reconocida por su poder y belleza, sino también por sus apuestas y su mote de la "Legendaria Perdedora" en apuestas hablando en lo demás nadie le ganaba a esa mujer.

-si Hokage-sama- dijo firme

-como lo supiste- le pregunto curiosa

-bueno, compare los embarazos de Ino, Temari y de Hinata- dijo tranquilamente desconcertando a la Hokage.

-como-dijo ella.

- el vientre de Ino y de Hinata tenia una forma ovalada y dieron a luz a un varon respectivamente, sin embargo Temari tenia el vientre redondo, lo cual es obvio que diaria luz a una niña- dijo seriamente.

-un mes mas de vacaciones Nara Shikamaru, acepto mi derrota con la frente en alto, yo un ninja medico de alto nivel desconocía este tipo de cosas en cambio tu con un análisis lo dedujiste perfectamente es por eso que eres mi mano derecha en batalla-al decir esto se reunió con los chicos en la sala de espera para explicarles la apuesta entre Shikamaru y ella.

El no espero en cuanto se fue la quinta con sus camaradas entro a la habitación donde su mujer es encontraba, al entrar la vio semi sentada con ayuda de la cama, la bola que antes era su vientre no estaba y ahora era plano otra vez, ella miraba hacia la ventana, pero al sentir el aroma de su hombre volteo a verle con una hermosa y cansada sonrisa.

El se acerco a ella se coloco a su nivel y le dio y suave beso el los labios mientras jugaba con su revuelto cabello.

-es una niña, tal y como tu dijiste- le dijo dándole otro beso.- que tal te fue con esa apuesta- le pregunto haciendo una mueca de niña curiosa

El le miro con asombro y después sonrió, le encantaba que ella se comportara de esa manera tan infantil que no parecía que era 3 años mayor a el.

-a eso, adivina que- le dijo jugando con su mano-me dio un mes mas de vacaciones, asi puedo cuidarlas todos estos días, aunque será problemático- dijo riendo

-si-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-y como es nuestra bebe- pregunto curioso.

- no lo se, no pude verla- dijo triste.

En ese momento entro Sakura con la nena en brazos y se la entrego a Shikamaru quien al verla se enamoro por segunda vez. Era igual a Temari cabello rubio, ojos verdes, para su desgracia muy imperativa puesto que no dejaba de mover brazos y piernas el único detalle era su piel era morena perlada como la de el. Se la entrego a temari quien al verla no pudo contener las lagrimas de felicidad, no creía que la bebe estuviera en su interior era hermosa idéntica a ella en todos los sentidos, para ella y Shikamaru simple y sencillamente un angel.

Justo en ese momento el recordó la pregunta que le hizo ella en la mañana.

-la respuesta a tu pregunta- le dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

-si- le respondió ella.

-es "somos dos en uno" le dijo mientras la besaba dulcemente. De separaron cuando sintieron dos pequeños ojitos verdes viéndolos con atención.

-si- dijo ella-somos dos en uno- mientras veía a su pequeña y sonreía entendió el mensaje de el y se lo agradecía

- te amo-dijo ella.

- yo también te amo- sellaron su declaración con un beso.

Sakura entro después anunciando que los chicos deseaban conocer a la pequeña. Shikamaru hizo un ademan que Sakura entendió, cuando salió por los chicos, Shikamaru presto su atención a su mujer y a su pequeña.

-dos en uno, bienvenida a la familia Shikami Nara- dijo dándole un beso a su niña en la frente mientras esperaban a que los chicos entraran.

FIN

**Que tal les gusto **

**Espero que si jeje **

**Nos vemos luego **

**Cuídense **

**Saluditos! !SHIKATEMA RULES¡**

**Les quiere HawkTem-**/Temari de la arena/****


End file.
